


AC Day 7: Always There

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 7, F/M, Mostly Pwp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev just need Illidan more than never and thankfully, he promised her that he would always be there.





	AC Day 7: Always There

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this one smut had context but it would have took me one more week to write it completely so if it feel like something is missing out, this is normal. But if I see that people are interested to know more about it, I might write more. Meanwhile, please, enjoy it like that ^^

Maiev extended her arm, only feeling the empty bed next to her. She took a deep breath and kept moving her arm hoping to find something but not only was the place next to her empty but also cold. For a moment, she wondered which hour it was. Should she start worrying or was it normal? But she barely got the time to really ask herself those questions that she heard the door closing.

“Illidan?”

“It's me, I'm here.” He softly answered, the sound of his footsteps coming towards her.

He embraced her, putting a quick kiss on her head as he got into bed, gently caressing her hair. She held him around his waist and put her head against his chest, enjoying the warm feeling of his tattoo on her skin. They stayed in each other arms, only moving their hands to caress the other. Maiev was touching everything, from his hips to his hands, sliding her fingers along his skin, feeling the roughness of his horns as she studied once again his face. She was slow, almost unsure of her movements but she kept going and Illidan let her go at her own pace, he knew how this wasn’t easy for her. Her hands finally stayed on his cheeks and she brought her mouth to it but stopped when their lips brushed together.

“Kiss me.” She asked.

And he did.

Parting his lips, he kissed her tenderly as he put a hand on her jaw, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He was keeping his eyes open, aware that she wouldn’t notice it with the blindfold, just in case she would back off. Maiev began to kiss more desperately, pulling him on her lips, always kissing him longer than the last until she was out of breath.

Illidan tightened his grasp around her waist, gluing her to his body and delicately moved forward, laying her down on the mattress. His hands walked over her shirt, caressing her forms and slowly, he moved them under the cloth and she shivered at the cold touch of his fingers. Breaking their kiss, he left her face to meet her skin on her belly and carefully, he removed the shirt, kissing his way back until he was on her neck and he nibbled on it, throwing the shirt away.

“Do I keep going?” He asked in a whisper, right into her ears.

“Of course,” she moaned.

Illidan smiled at those words. He would have never imagined them a few weeks ago but now, they were sharing everything and she was once again under him, trusting him even after everything that had happened. And he knew he would never break that trust.

He began to walk his lips everywhere on her skin, feeling every single scar, some old, some new. On her arms, her chest and bust, even her neck hadn’t been spared. Finally, he went back to her face and he put a light kiss on her eyelids, gently pulling her head to him. He had been the source of most of her suffering and he was going to do anything to amend himself.

Maiev was softly moaning from his touch, her hands constantly moving to touch him, searching him. Finally, she felt his fingers back on her belly, playing with her pants as he finished to kiss every scar and wound she was wearing. The sensation of lips, wet from licking them, the warm of his breath as he took his time to move from a scar to another, the tips of his fingers gently caressing her skin. If she didn’t know better, she would have believed this was how real love had to feel. And maybe it was?

The sudden cold took her by surprise as Illidan straightened up, only keeping his fingers on the edge of her pants. Slowly, he put them under and moved his hands to take them off and once the pants out of the way, he looked at Maiev with a smile. He never thought he would find her so beautiful. Putting back his hands on her hips, he leaned down to meet her lips for a quick kiss.

“Move back a little.” He whispered, his breath heavy.

Almost sitting, Maiev quickly moved until Illidan told her to stop. Putting a hand on his neck, he moved himself to get closer to her, his mouth on her neck as he smelled her, their cheeks brushing together. His other hand was still on her hips, his thumb caressing the skin. With their closeness, he was able to feel her holding her breath, waiting to see what he would do next. Waiting for him.

“Don’t be silent.” He told her.

His mouth and hand began to move down, making their way to her core and slowly, she leaned down on her back, shivering not only with his touch but also with the expectation of what was coming. Without thinking about it, she lifted her legs to put them on his shoulders and she felt his smile on her skin. He was getting so close. His hands were now embracing her hips and the warm of his breath right above her core was making her even wetter than before. She moved her hands on his own and waited.

The first lick was slow, moving from down to up until he met her skin. She gasped, sinking her nails into the back of his hands. His tongue was back above her folds and he kept going slow, loving the sensation of her ever-growing wetness. Her nails were now drawing blood on his hands but he couldn’t care less as he moaned against her. She responded with one, small, almost as if she didn’t want it to be out.

“Louder.” He growled, his voice vibrating on her core.

She let out a bigger moan and Illidan smiled. He licked her once again but this time, stopped at her clit and began to roll his tongue around. In circles, up and down, left to right, pushing it. No place was safe from his hunger. Under his touch, Maiev was shaking and her legs tightened their grasp around him while her moan became louder and louder. Slowly, he put back his lips on the clit and kissed it, Maiev grabbing his wrists in a vain attempt to pull him even closer, her moans changing into whimpers.

Illidan was now sucking her clit, alternating with a little nibbling as she grew more and more sensitive. His name was on her lips but she still wasn’t saying it and Illidan wasn’t caring about it, the time would come as always. Delicately, he removed his mouth from her core as he wanted to see her, to see how he was making her feel. Her back arching made him unable to look at her face but as he was hearing her heavy breathing, he knew she was liking it. Her hands were slowly moving from his wrists up to his arms, searching for a way to bring him back to her core.

Putting two little kisses on her inner tights, he went back down and immediately kissed her on her lower lips. Coming back to licking her, this time he pushed his tongue inside her and she instantly grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her. She was now crying out of pleasure and Illidan knew what it was meaning, her first orgasm was close. More eagerly, he kissed harder, his tongue exploring her as much as he could while he enjoyed drinking the wetness. Nothing mattered more to him than feeling her orgasming under his mouth.

She cried his name, louder than never and while she became silent, her voice echoed in his mind. His tongue never stopped licking, taking everything with it. Finally, her body fell back into the mattress but she hadn’t the time to take back her breath that another moan escaped her lips as Illidan was still busy kissing her core.

“Illidan…” Her voice was begging. “Stop…stop…”

She put a hand on his head, desperately trying to push him away. Feeling her hands on his forehead, Illidan finally rose his head to look at Maiev. She was smiling shyly while breathing heavily, she was looking exhausted and no matter how many times Illidan would love her like that, she just couldn’t get used to it. But she was loving it.

Realizing that it was good enough for her, Illidan quickly straightened and hugged her, his mouth in her neck as he pushed her gently back on the mattress.

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

She laughed, shivering from the touch of his lips on her skin. Putting back her hands around his jaws, she moved her head in search of his mouth and kissed him. But she wanting him closer, even closer than they were now.

“Keep going, I need you.” She told him.

At those words, Illidan became conscious of his member still imprisoned in his pants, hard and even painful as it was only asking to be released. He had been concentrating so much on Maiev that he came to forget about himself but now that she was reclaiming him, he was back to reality.

“Sure? You seem really exhausted.” He asked, his hands caressing his face.

“I won’t last long but I need you.” She whispered with a smile. “I need to feel you inside me.”

He went back to her lips, kissing her tenderly as he began to remove his pants. Maiev was already spreading her legs open, ready to welcome him and Illidan realized how hard he fell in love with her. How much he wanted to be with her. To protect her. To make sure that she would never have to go through such torture again.

“Maiev,” he said, a hand on her cheek while the other was on his member, right in front of her entrance. “I will always be there for you. I love you.”

With a sad smile, she grabbed her neck and pulled him to her lips, kissing him once again, a silent “I love you” being said. Meanwhile, Illidan pushed himself inside her and together, they moaned until he was completely there. As Maiev was still sensitive from earlier, Illidan decided on a really slow but deep pace and hearing Maiev moaning his name again was good enough to send him over the edge.

At every thrust, Maiev was feeling him filling her whole, hitting every spot that would make her scream of pleasure. His hands on her hips were caressing her skin and his mouth kept moving around her face, kissing her lips then moving down to reach her neck. He licked her and she shivered once more, his name getting out of her lips in a whisper. As the thrusts kept going, her walls tightened and Illidan growled with satisfaction. With one more thrust, Maiev’s back arched and her mouth stayed open in a silent cry, her nails digging into his face. Taking advantage of her orgasm, Illidan began to thrust faster to join her and finally, he cumed inside her with one loud moan.

Feeling exhausted as his body was now screaming at him to get some sleep, he crashed into the mattress, making sure to not fall on Maiev and he took back his breath. Looking at Maiev, he saw her turned to him, her arms searching for him so he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Knowing she would be safe, she let sleep take her and Illidan make sure they were comfortable before listening to his own body.

“I’ll be there for you. Always.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
